Conventionally, magnetic refrigeration devices are known (see Jacobs et al. below, hereinafter referred to as “the Jacobs device”). In the example of the Jacobs device, a magnetocaloric element is provided in a working chamber, and the thermal output (more specifically, the cold heat) of the device changes according to a temperature difference between the hot and cold ends of the working chamber. According to the Jacobs device, thermal output drops as this temperature difference increases.